Worst Reunion Sex Ever
by BlairCorneliaBass
Summary: Takes place right after season 2 finale. Just how powerful are three words, eight letters and sex together? Chuck Bass finds out. Two-shot.
1. Worst Reunion Sex Ever

A/N: I'm sorry! I keep meaning to update my multi-chapter fics, and then I just get these runaway ideas.... sigh, damn you plotbunnies! Damn you to hell! ;)

Worst. Reunion. Sex. Ever.

"I love you," he breathed against her mouth for the fifth time and she finally stopped him with her lips pressed fully against his. Her body was tucked as close as possible to his, her hands ravaging the back of his head, and insistent mouth crushing his. Chuck was only slightly aware of the crowds of New York bustling around them.

She pulled back finally, gasping as she looked at him still with that awed look in her eyes. She threaded her hand into his, opened the limo door and pulled him inside.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they slid onto the backseat.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she placed a hand next to the intercom. "Where we're going is not so important as what we'll be doing, Bass." She winked and pressed her finger on the intercom button, telling the driver to take a tour of the city.

Then she pounced on him.

"Can you believe it, Bass?" she asked in between showering kisses along his face and unbuttoning his shirt. "How long has it been since we've done this?"

His eyes were closed, his head thrown back as she moved along to his throat as he tried to concentrate on her question. The last week had been hell- half of him telling himself that she would forgive him for leaving her again, half of him telling himself that it had been the last straw. It was still a miracle to him that she was in his arms, devouring him like she was starved and he was creme brulee. A large part of him could only sit back and exult in her presence.

"A whole year," he finally replied, removing her green coat.

She unzipped her dress and began slipping it off her body. "I missed your limo. _So much_."

He laughed, but his laughter quickly died as she pulled the dress fully off her. His gaze ran over the sight of her body hotly, her supple breasts displayed in a white lace bra with matching panties and ivory stockings covering her long legs. How had he kept himself from her and her glorious body for so long?

"It's been too fucking long, Blair," he breathed harshly as he covered her body with his, laying them on the limo floor. She pressed her body to his, scraping nails lightly against the skin of his chest. Her hips brushed his straining erection in the deliciously teasing way he remembered from so long ago, and he moaned, feeling like he could come right then.

Not only had it been so long since he'd had her, but so long since he'd had sex at all, and maybe this was why her every motion set him trembling with desire. It had been a month since that night he'd brought home the ballerina and decided that he didn't need to live that kind of life anymore. And it wasn't for any other reason but that he didn't want to anymore. A month of no one-night stands was definitely worth the wait if he got the reward of finally having the one he wanted most.

But as she flipped on top of him, straddling his hips as she slowly took off her bra, he knew- it was just because this was her. Only she could stir such feelings in him, only between the two could they create total fireworks from the simplest touch. He drunk in the sight of her, chestnut curls falling forward aroud her face, lips curving in a wicked smile, and pert breasts with their perfectly pink nipples, feeling the rush of blood tighten his cock to an excruciating degree.

"God, you're beautiful," he rasped, threading his hand in her hair and bringing her down roughly to latch his lips onto hers.

The perfect pink nipples scraped against his chest hair and he moaned again, hand sliding to cup the round orbs. She sighed against his lips and pushed her hips into his.

He swore it was like he'd never done this before, like he was back in middle school and didn't know what to do. It was true that he had never had sex like this before- where both partners were in love and knew it. Freely acknowledged it.

It was fucking amazing.

He could feel the tension coiling in his body and he gritted his teeth. He needed to be inside of her soon.

She must have had the same idea as her hand trailed down his stomach and began unbuttoning his pants. He held his breath as she took his throbbing cock in her hand and positioned herself.

But then she leaned her head down, her silky hair sliding forward to brush against his skin as she looked into his eyes. That was the first time he saw that there were tears in them. She pressed her lips very softly to his, then brushed her cheek against his.

"I love you so much," she whispered in his ear before sliding him deep into her in one smooth movement.

"FUCK!" he cried, his hips jerking up to raise them off the floor.

And before he had a chance to stop himself or possibly regain control, he was jerking inside of her, spewing hot liquid, already orgasming.

When the world stopped spinning around him and he came to his senses, his eyes were closed and he kept them that way. He knew that they were both breathing harshly, and yet it seemed like an utter silence wrapped around them. Chuck could barely think except for the words that kept repeating in his head mercilessly: _I am a fucking pussy. I am a fucking pussy. I am a fucking pussy. I AM THE WORLD'S WORST LAY EVER- I AM DAN FUCKING HUMPHREY!_ He kept his eyes tightly shut, afraid and completely ashamed to see Blair's face.

But she finally spoke.

"Worst. Reunion. Sex. Ever."

And then she was crying, great gasps coming from her mouth as she fell onto his chest and burying her face there. He opened his eyes in shock finally and saw her shaking head lying on his torso.

"I'm so sorry, Blair-" he choked out, raising himself onto his elbows and putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her after his horrendous performance.

And then she raised her face and he saw that she wasn't crying but actually... _laughing_.

He didn't know which was worse.

"Why are you laughing, Blair?" he demanded, eyebrows furrowing, shaking her arm. "That was _horrible_!"

She wiped at the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, giggles still bursting forth occasionally. Then she smiled at him widely.

"Let me guess? That's never happened before?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head vehemently, eyes still wide with shock. "_Never."_

Her grin deepend until he could see the dimples in her cheeks. She brushed her hair off her shoulder with a hand and announced with a conceited air, "damn, I'm good."

He would love to deny it. He would love to tell her that it was just because it had been so long since he'd had anyone.

But that would be a total lie.

So he wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her down to his lips and kissed her soundly. "You're fucking fantastic," he told her.

And she was. She closed her arms around him, bringing him close and sighing happily into his lips. She was his own personal heaven.

"You realize I'm never going to let you forget this, right?" she whispered, laughter evident in her voice.

She was a total bitch.

He decided to say nothing, but pressed his lips harder against hers, hands greedily roaming over her form.

"Are you sure it's not too much? We can slow down if you need to," she assured him patronizingly, patting him on the head.

He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder. "I'm going to make sure you shut up," he growled before lowering his head between her legs.

It never happened again, but she sure never let him forget.


	2. Weapons of Mass Seduction

A/N: Last one, I swear! I just loved this concept too much. Next update will be for Deal With The Devil, I'm commanding myself officially to do it. Oh, and the title for this second chapter actually is stolen from one of my Twilight fics. But then again I coined the phrase, so I guess I can use it wherever I want, now can't I? ;)

Weapons of Mass Seduction

_"Think about it. Chuck and Blair holding hands. Chuck and Blair going to the movies."_

She remembered well the way he had disparaged such trite acts to her and how she had believed that, even if they ever got together as a couple, he would never be the openly affectionate type- and certainly not with words. But then, the words he'd said to her at his father's wedding had always stuck with her, as did her proclamation that he was "a romantic". Then came the day that they became an official couple, and she discovered in his limo just how very much of a romantic Chuck Bass was. He had always loved her diry talk, especially when they first got together, but she now knew a far more effective way to turn Chuck Bass on, and she decided that she would play around a little with her newly discovered weapons of mass seduction.

They were at his apartment and it was the night after he'd proclaimed his love for her. Their bellies were sated after a luxurious seven-course meal, but they were still constantly ravenous for each other.

So off came the clothes and out came the flesh. She ran her soft fingers over his cock, pressing butterfly kisses up his throat before whispering against his chin.

"I love you."

He gasped, his hips shooting forward involuntarily, but he restrained himself before any spillage happened.

She couldn't quite muffle the giggles that burst from her mouth.

He glared down at her. "Fuck you."

She just grinned and continued her ministrations.

A few days later, she stopped by the office at Bass Industries to visit him, which, of course, ended up in their having sex.

She was on her knees, running her fingers up and down his thighs as she licked the tip of him. His hands were threaded into her hair as he stared down at her like she was the most delicious sight. She saw another opportunity.

She looked up at him with large doe eyes and breathed hotly against his cock. "You make me _so_ happy."

His body shuddered, and he twitched against her lips several times before gaining control once again.

"Damn it, Blair!"

She bit her lip like a naughty little girl then took him deep into her throat.

They wanted to celebrate their one week and a day mark, since it was the longest they'd ever been together as an actual couple. They got dressed to the nines, had a fine dinner at a five-star restaurant, and danced together on the rooftop of The Palace.

As she lowered herself slowly onto him that night, Blair felt her emotions crash over her. Though she'd always meant the words that she'd whispered to him, she felt like she never meant them more than she did now.

She stroked her hands along his cheekbones, gazing deeply into his eyes. When she opened her mouth to deliver the words, they were choked with her love for him.

"You mean everything to me."

Maybe he had finally curbed his instinctual reactions. Maybe the tender words had finally lost their effect on him.

But Blair really thought that those words had just floored him so much, disabled him in their power, that he could do nothing but stare at her, with a look on his face that must have been a replica of when he was only four years old.

And then he took her face in his hands and buried his lips in her hair.

"Me too."

And just like that, Blair found herself suddenly gasping and convulsing down on him.


End file.
